Sasuke, Sakura, naruto and the inu gang
by SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR
Summary: Konoha village has been destroyed. Team 7 are the only survivors, what happens when they meet up with the Inu gang and go on a quest to destroy Naraku?
1. Get Back Here

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and the Inu gang  
(as you can tell this is an Inu/Naru crossover.)

* * *

Sasuke walked through the woods after training thinking his usual thoughts about Itachi. Wondering about the fateful day when at last he would face off with the man he was destined to kill. 

All of a sudden, he sensed someones Chakra. He immediately ran back to the training grounds , whoever it was, it was very strong is it ... Itachi?

He suddenly noticed that the others were almost exactly in the way of this huge power! He gritted his teeth and his eyes widened as he saw a horde of huge... demons?

"Everyone get back here now!!!!!!!!!!" he didn't know how but he sensed that this would be the only safe place.

Everyone was only about 20 meters away so they immediately turned to see what was wrong. Sakura was the first to reach his side

"What is it Sasuke- kun?" then she followed his gaze to the sky.

Naruto and Kakashi ran up tothem almost immediately afterwards and they also looked up.

* * *

Naraku stared at the village below him incontempt, _'So this is where he was staying hmm'._

He slowly raised his hand and with a slight twitch of the fingers sent thewhole horde of demons down to the village completely ignoring the woods beside it.The inhabitants of the village managed to hold on for a while and brought down a lots of demons but it was only 1/10 of all the demons.

Eventually the entire village was annihilated. Naraku looked down at the village slightly amused, even impressed  
if they managed to bring down just one demon they would have been considered extremely strong among humans and yet..

Ah... of course that meant he was staying in a ninja village...

Shinobi...

It was a wise decision, but not wise enough to fool Naraku, and look where his decision led him ... To the next  
dimension.

"Pity... He could have simply joined me." He said aloud.

"Who?" Kanna asked slightly perturbed.

Naraku turned to face her, Kanna was a little confused Naraku almost never even acknowldged her presence let alone answered a question. Then again she had never asked a question.

"I'll tell you who...

* * *

(lolololol!!! I love cliffhangers!!!! MUAHAHHA! I am so evil!!! MUAHAHA!! Oh by the way I only have a few ideas so plz send me lots of suggestions and also, don't forget to review or you will suffer my wrath!!!MUAHAHA!! ( in other words more cliffhangers and slower updates!! This is my first fanfic but flaming me to death is ok!!!!) 


	2. Demons

Ok I know I havent upd8ed since 4ever and u guys probably hate me...WAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! gomen... just kidding I would never grovel!! groveling is sooo...grovelish well pay no mind to my stupidity heres the chap, well first the disclaimer then the chap.

* * *

Disclaimer: For all the ero-sennins who havent guessed by now I dont own naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

Naraku turned to face Kanna 

"My... brother."

Kanna's normally emotionless face showed a slight hint of surprise then immediately turned back to a passive stare. She observed the landscape,

_Hmm...Lord Naraku's brother can it be_?

Naraku turned, most of the beasts were dead and he couldnt care less about those still alive so leaving the scene and all of its inhabitants, he said "Come, Kanna" slowly and quietly there was nothing left there but thin air.

* * *

"!!" Sasuke's eyes dilated in horror and shock as he threw his fist forcefully into the ground. Damn it... not again ... 

After his clan died the people in Konoha were all he had... and now...

_'Damn it ! Which bastard did this!!'_

(A/N: theres so many to choose from!lol)

For once, Sakura wasn't there to comfort him, it was a little strange but it was little compared to the pain they were all feeling now...

Sakura was sitting on the floor tears silently streaming down her face...

_'Mom... Ino...Ino I never told Shikamaru ... you should have told him... Hinata...Im sorry ... You and Naruto would have...'_

"Mom...Mom...I'm sorry...Mooooooom! Ino!" She could do nothing but sit and cry, cry, cry.

Naruto couldnt believe it... It wasnt true ... They were all still alive... They were... they had to be...

He suddenly got up.

Kakashi looked up "Where are you going?"

"I- I'm going!! you-you're all wrong!!! Watch when I go back there Iruka-sensei is gonna- hes gonna treat me to some ramen and Ayame will make a really big bowl- and then- and then I'm gonna tell her, I'm gonna tell her how Im gonna become the Hokage of Konoha!!" He shouted in false hope, desperately clinging to his murdered dreams.

"Because Konohagakure is just fine!" he was running by now and Kakashi was holding on to the back of his shirt.

"Let me go!" He yelled. His shout echoed through the trees and everything was silent.

"Stop being a baka" Sakura said not even looking up her hair shading her eyes.

"They're gone theres nothing you can do about it." She slowly stood up.

Everyone was silent. suddenly from deep within the forest there was a loud noise.

"What's that?" Naruto said in surprise.

Everyone's heads immediately turned to the source of the noise.

"There!" Naruto yelled throwing a kunai.

CLUNK! The sound of it hitting wood.

"Stop it, Naruto you're signaling our position!" Sakura said.

The sound of rustling leaves and huge footsteps let them know that whatever it was it was coming closer, and fast. They all took out their kunais and got in a fighting stance. Then it came out of the bushes a huge hideous demon with two heads, six eyes, 4 legs and 6 arms.

(lol I tend to exagerrate but you get the idea right?)

Sasuke immediately began forming some seals and said "katon goukyuu no jutsu!!" Blowing fireballs at the beasts. (yaaaaaaaay!! go sasuke-kun!!)

While the enemy was down they all attacked with their kunai's and brought the beast down.

"What was that?" Naruto asked shocked,

"A demon" Kakashi said surveying their surroundings.

"There's probably more, dont let your guard down" Sasuke said seeing Naruto visibly relax.

Suddenly more demons came from all around them. "We cant handle this many and not in this position." Sakura said.

"When we get the chance go through that opening. First Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, then me." Kakashi instructed.

They looked at the demons. "Hai" they said.

Waiting, waiting...

"Now!!!!" Kakashi said. They suddenly ran through the opening and left replications behind, keeping the demons away. They ran as quickly as manageable until they came across a a clearing and heard voices.

"Sit!!!"

"What was that for?"

"yare, yare"

"poor Inuyasha"

_'Who are they?_' Sasuke wondered.

* * *

(A/N: This story has been up before but I fixed a few things Im hoping to get it fixed as soon as possible.) 


	3. Meet the Gang

_**A/n: ok er... oh yeah I remember! completely agree with you guys about konoha **_

_**beating the demons!! Absolutely!!! But you'll see it will all work out!!! Er... I really **_

_**wanna tell you guys what's gonna happen cuz it will take a while but if you wanna **_

_**know just e-mail me it will be veeeeerrry shocking k? but its good trust me!!**_

_**Oh yeah special thanx to Kiki tameishi!!! I'll just call her kiki-chan its easier to type!! **_

_**Kiki-chan your story rocks and thanx for all the really supportive reviews!!!Arigato!!**_

_**All right, all right on with the story I'm not one to go on and on about how grateful I **_

_**am! J/K! -

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Inuyasha, I wish I owned Sasuke-kun Mega heart _

_eyes Sasuke-kun!! (ugh fangirling... I cant believe how stupid I used to be...)

* * *

_

"Hey, Where are you going!!!" Inuyasha asked furiously as soon as he could get up. He was still very irritated that she used that word on him for no good reason.

"I'm going home, you Baka!!!!!!!" she yelled equally irritated.

"You cant go home you still have to find my Jewel Shards!!" He shouted at her.

That was the final straw.

It wasn't entirely true, he just didn't want her to go home.

"YOUR Jewel shards what on earth are you talking about!!" She yelled angrily.

The nerve of him! After all the team had been through together he was still a stubborn jerk!

"They ARE my jewel shards you hardly did anything to get them." he said purposely trying to irritate her.

Actually, he was doing a darn good job of it.

"That's it! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIT!!"

'Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! BAAAAAAMM!! '

"ouch..." came a hardly audible voice from the crater in the ground.

"yare, yare" Miroku said shaking his head, feeling semi- sympathetic for Inuyasha.

"poor Inuyasha" Sango said also feeling for the hanyou.

_'How dare he! Saying that she had done nothing to help. Grrr...I've done plenty he just takes me for granted'_ she thought as she stormed off.

"If I've done so less to help then you can just find the jewel shards without me!" She shouted back at him, obviously still angry.

Inuyasha was lying in the hole in the ground while Miroku and Sango were sitting on a log together Kilala sat by Sango's feet and Shippo was by Inuyasha persuading him to go after Kagome.

"Huh?" Miroku suddenly said looking North.

(A/N: ok whatever I'm not so good with directions.hehe (scratches head naruto style)

Sango suddenly gets up and gets in a fighting stance Kilala growls softly. "I sense it as well, there's demons nearby" she said apprehensively.

Inuyasha was suddenly on his feet "It must be Naraku!".

They were looking around trying to figure out where the demons were hiding. Suddenly they heard a frightened scream coming from the direction Kagome just walked off in.

* * *

Switches P.O.V.

* * *

_'Kusa, how long are they planning to stay there?_' Sasuke thought.

Suddenly they all heard the scream.

"We've gotta go help her!" Naruto whispered frantically.

"Doing so would reveal our position."Kakashi said, more to himself than the others.

In an attempt to quote Kakashi, Sakura said "Shinobi who break the rules are scum but those who dont help others are even worse scum!"

_'Well, she didn't get it exactly right but..._' Kakashi thought.

"It seems we have no choice" Sasuke said getting ready to move but still waiting for Kakashi's signal. Then Kakashi nodded and they all set off, using their chakra to go faster. After a little while of nervous jumping through the branches, they were by the demon.

'The girl is defenseless...' Kakashi noticed immediately, being as analytical as he was.

(AN: Though it doesnt take much analyzing to see that...-,-)

Sakura immediately ran in front of the girl with her kunai held in front of her, she stopped suddenly causing her hair to flow slightly in the wind, very heroine-like.

The girl said was about to ask who they were when she noticed the others fighting.

Naruto jumped from the branch crossed two fingers over the other two fingers and yelled "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!" His multiples immediately began jumping at the demon.

_'Show-off, hes going to make us have to answer a lot of questions'_ Sasuke thought. He jumped off the last branch and threw 5 kunai's and 5 shurikens at the purple haired, green skinned beast.

They glinted in the air before hitting him.

Kakashi stayed in the trees confident the others could handle it. The demon howled in pain and Sasuke kun flipped in the air before landing on the ground perfectly.(Sugoi, sasuke-kun!!)

"What a show-off!!!!!!" Naruto thought with a raised fist and flames in his eyes.

The demon slowly began falling in the direction of Sakura and Kagome.

Sakura, sensing the danger, grabbed Kagome who was staring starry-eyed at sasuke and jumped away from where they were.

_'Wow, that black-haired guy is cool, Inuyasha could learn a thing or two from him'_ thought Kagome.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun! You were amazing." Sakura complimented.

Making a baka face Sasuke realized that that was a stupid thing to ask.

_'This pink haired girl jumped such a distance while carrying me, no less_." Kagome's thoughts continued.

_she obviously likes that black-haired guy._' she thought looking back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi jumped down from his spot in the trees. "well done, guys" he said.

Naruto ran to them. "I had it covered why did youhave to butt in, Sasuke-Baka!" (naruto...grrrr...)

Suddenly 4 people (and a cat ) walked in on quite a strange scene.

* * *

_**(A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished this chappie I tried to make it **_

_**longer to make up for the previous ones, and plz review!!!!! You review I update!! Its **_

_**that simple!)**_


	4. Explanations

A/N: Sorry, It took me 4ever to upd8 huh? Well, things are really busy around here,

because my cousins are coming from a far-off land the likes of which are unknown to man!

(yeah right) but that's a pretty lame excuse. Oh well, on with the fic!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or ... sniff sniff ...Sasuke...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (my old fangirly self creeps me out...)

* * *

"Kagome, are you al-" Inuyasha said jumping towards 

Kagome and immediately unsheathing his Tetsusaiga

"Wh- What the...Would somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?! What happened to the demon I was supposed to beat up!" Inuyasha complained waving his sword around in the air.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome said in a firm voice.

"Will you cut that out!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Serves you right for jumping to conclusions!" Kagome retorted.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha can be really rude at times," she said to the 4 shinobi

"My name is Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha." she introduced.

" My name is Kakashi and these are my subordinates Sasuke, Sakura, and-" Kakashi pointed at each one in turn and was interrupted by the noisiest ninja of Konoha who is best at surprising people.

"Uzumaki Naruto!! Future Hok-" Naruto didn't get to finish his boisterous speech before Sakura jumped on him violently, covering his mouth.

Sasuke cringed at the thought of how simply the moron had almost blown their cover.

Kakashi shook his head, it seemed Naruto would always be Naruto.

Miroku smiled these four seemed pleasant companions, his gaze fell on each of them in turn

'_that stunning pink-headed beauty __seemed under-appreciated by her teammates...hmm_.' his thoughts wandered. In a flash he was on his knees holding her hands.

Sakura looked at the black haired monk in surprise. "Huh?" Just what was going on here..?

"Sakura, was it? Will you do me this good turn? I wish for you to bear me a son." Miroku uttered with as much romance as possible.

Sakura was too stunned to speak, all color left her face and body she was completely white and where her eyes used to be, there were now blank saucers. His words repeated themselves over and over in her head...

"Bear me a son...DING! Bear me a son... Ding!"

'What the..." Suddenly Miroku's head was squished on the floor by Sasuke's shoe.

(Way to go Sasuke!!!!!! Gets angry looks from readers ok...shutting up)

With a wry face Sasuke observed the monk's twitching form.

"Just what sort of monk is this?" He asked aloud nonchalantly his inner irritation expertly hidden.

Sakura still hadn't recovered from her extreme shock her entire body still completely white.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at her, after noticing her pale complexion and blank expression he thought to himself '_she doesn't even notice what I'm doing, at least I wont get any questioning later on_.'

After kicking Miroku's head into the dirt a final time, he walked away.

Miroku sat up rubbing his now extremely sore head and looked around. Why wasn't Sango coming after him with a vengeance?

He saw Sango still standing as she was before staring at the strangers utterly absorbed in her observation of them,

'_Ah, I better go relieve her of her troubles_.' he thought walking over to perform his monkly duties.

"Sango, is something troubling you?" he asked while slowly moving his hand expertly and unnoticeably.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! HENTAI!!!!!" She screamed hitting him on the head with her huge boomerang.

Sasuke, Inuyasha, Naruto, Shippo, and Kakashi cringed at the sight of the huge bump that formed on his head. Miroku just crossed his arms closed his eyes eyebrow twitching madly, tried not to howl in pain and said "Well, it was worth a try."

Breathing heavily and eyes flaming, Sango put away her boomerang and walked away from him with her nose in the air.

Inuyasha jumped up finally and went back to his former complaint. "What's going on here who the hell are you guys!?" He observed them closely.

"You look mortal enough," he said after sniffing each of the ninjas

"Then how did you defeat that demon?" He questioned.

The 3 younger genins glanced uneasily and questioningly at their sensei as if for instruction.

"Inuyasha how dare you just question them like that after they just saved my life!! You are-" She started yelling madder at Inuyasha than can be put in words. Her irritated lecture was interrupted by Sango.

"You- are you really, really from Konoha the Hidden village of the Leaf?" Everyone's gaze turned to Sango.

"Are you familiar with these 4 Sango?" Miroku asked.

Before Sango could reply Kakashi interrupted

(Man, I am always making everyone interrupt everyone! I love interruptions!)

"Sango, when I last saw you ,you were much younger." he said smiling.

"Ka- Kakashi-senppai!?" Sango said finally recognizing him.

Now , It was the genins turn tobe surprised.

Inuyasha stared from one to the other "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DEMANDS AN EXPLANATION!" He yelled, irritated. To his surprise Kagome didn't sit him but merely nodded.

(nodded as in, she wants an explanation too, not that he's the only one.)

Sango finally explained, though I can't say it helped all that much. "My father took me to Konoha once, when I was a young girl, he- he told me that if I ever needed help I should head there, I- I've forgotten his advice over the time though I did think of it occasionally, since we were so close to Konoha I was going to ask if you thought it would be okay if we headed there"

Kakashi nodded as if to approve her explanation. Suddenly catching a glimpse of the book in his hand, Sango frowned

"Still reading those books? When I last saw you, you had to steal them!"she said giving him a dry look.

"Well..." he said scratching his head.

"Oh well," she sighed shaking her head "How is Hokage-sama?" She asked suddenly.

All four expressions changed Sasuke and Kakashi's became more thoughtful and Sakura and Naruto's more saddened.

Sango immediately sensed that something was wrong.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! I'm fixing it up as much as possible but im trying to change it as little as possible thats why im leaving all my original author's note in... 

Well, dont forget to review!!


	5. Epiphany

Ok Next chapter finally up!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto gang or the Inu Gang, but I do own the old man and his daughter!!

* * *

"Kakashi?" Sango asked.

"Sango, why don't we head to wherever you guys were planning to stay and I'll explain." Kakashi suggested.

"Hmm….That seems like a wise idea" said Miroku who was standing behind Kagome and Sakura. (grope grope) Bam!

Miroku fell to the ground as Sasuke and Inuyasha muttered curses to the idiot who was making moves on their women.(Muahaha!) Sakura just fainted. Kagome shook her head and the rest made plans as to where they were going to stay.

* * *

"There is an ominous cloud hovering over this building, allow me to perform an exorcism." Miroku said.

"Is there, really?" the old man asked.

"Yes, the demonic aura here is quite fierce, it is only my monkly duty to assist you during my travels." The old man seemed quite concerned.

"Oh, thank you monk. My young beautiful daughter will be quite concerned." Both Miroku's and Kakashi's eyebrows raised at that.

* * *

"Could you hurry up?" Sasuke asked as they stood there for what seemed like forever.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke who was carrying Sakura, who was still unconscious.

"That show-off…."Naruto thought angrily.

"Have patience, Sasuke. This is a delicate procedure" Miroku said as he observed the huge building.

"Seems to me you're just scanning the building to see where that girl might be." Inuyasha scoffed.

"That's Miroku for ya" Kagome said shaking her head.

* * *

As the group sat around a meal Sango brought the question up again. "Kakashi-kun? What happened?"

Miroku raised a brow, _'Kakashi-kun? When did that happen?_'

"Well, you see…" Kakashi started.

"Konoha was destroyed by a man with a demonic chakra who sent demons to annihilate it!!" Naruto burst out.

"Idiot" Sasuke said.

"Dobe" Sakura added.

"You say he commanded demons?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sounds like Naraku." Miroku agreed.

"But that can't be, we would have noticed something if that had happened!" Shippo said.

"Exactly" Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto looked from Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke to the Inu gang.

"Er…Am I missing something here?" Naruto asked, confusedly. (Is that a word? Well, it is now!)

"What are you talking about, baka! He couldn't have made it any clearer!" Sakura yelled even though she didn't understand what was going on either.

"They didn't notice…." Sasuke thought.

"It was an illusion, apparently this Naraku person is a master at illusions." Kakashi explained. Sakura and Naruto looked like Christmas had come early.

Kakashi shook his head, "Honestly, I thought you two had more faith in Konoha than that. Konoha would never be taken down so easily."

Naruto was grinning too wide to care about the insult. "KONOHA DATTEBAYO!! YEAH!! Let's go!!! I wanna go to Ichiraku's right now!!"

Sakura stared at the ground.

_"How could I have been so easily misled? Why didn't I notice the illusion for what it was? I thought detecting illusions was the only thing I was good at, but I'm just as pathetic as Naruto. Is there anything I can do right?"_

Tears were welled up in her eyes as she clenched her fists. She felt like a moron, she should be happy, but…

"HEY! If this was all an illusion why did you lead us all the way out here?!" Naruto asked.

"Because," Sasuke answered for Kakashi. "We need to find out this man's motive, we need to figure out why he's after us, or Konoha, and do what we can about it."

Kakashi nodded as if to confirm Sasuke's statement and Naruto mumbled something about Sasuke being a show-off.

Suddenly Sakura stood up and left the room. Everyone watched her as she went. She was embarrassed, but she was losing control and she did not want to burst into tears in front of everyone there.

A confused silence followed her departure. Everyone exchanged uneasy glances about what could be wrong. Until Miroku finally broke the silence, "Well we'd better get some rest after that very informing conversation. Sango, would you care to-"

BAM!! Sango left the room.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the roof, she felt like a moron. She sighed, she needed to become stronger both emotionally and physically. 

"Hey, Sakura! Is something wrong?" Kagome asked from below her.

"No, I just wanted some fresh air." She lied.

"Hey, listen I just wanna tell you that if I were in your position I would have fallen for that illusion without a doubt." Kagome yelled towards her encouragingly.

Sakura was shocked, was it really so easy for people to sense what was bothering her?

Before she could answer a voice from behind her said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Sakura isn't like you, she's a ninja and can't be so easily fooled."

Sakura turned, surprised to see Sasuke standing behind her on the roof.

'_How rude!_' thought Kagome, _'Grr… well at least he's defending Sakura that's good. Hey, if I leave now those two can have some alone time!_' Kagome's thoughts were way ahead of her.

"Ok, well good night!" She walked off hoping she wasn't acting too fake.

Sasuke sat down next to her, something Sakura had not thought possible.

"Listen, if you don't like being weak, why don't you just train more?" He asked.

Sakura looked at the spot where Kagome was standing. "That girl must be upset about what you said." She said changing the subject.

"I didn't think the fact that there are other weak people around would console you very much." He said as if he didn't care that she purposely changed the subject.

"Besides she doesn't care about being weak, you do." Those words meant the world to Sakura.

For a while they were quiet looking at the moon. Just enjoying the still peace of the night. To Sakura she was turning a new corner in life. She knew no matter what she would not cry again, she would not run away again, and she would always fight alongside her comrades.

She felt lighter, happier more determined, most of all she felt good.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Nanio (what is it?)" he replied without a change of expression.

"Could you train me?" She asked, fearful of what the answer might be.

"I don't have the time." He said obviously thinking she wasn't serious.

"Not every day, just whenever the opportunity arises. It… It would mean a lot to me." She said persistently.

Sasuke looked at her and saw the fierce determination in her eyes, a feeling he knew well and never thought she would possess.

"Alright." he agreed.

"Arigato" She replied with all the gratitude she was capable of.

* * *

"Hwaaah!! I'm still sleepy" Shippo said rubbing his eyes.

Sakura smiled at him, he was a pretty kawaii fox demon.

"Yes, this was a rather disappointing night." Miroku agreed, everyone could understand what happened the instant they saw the large bumps on Miroku's head.

Inuyasha gave Sango suspicious looks.

"Don't look at me, I was sleeping peacefully unaware of anything that lecher might have done." She defended herself.

Suddenly they all heard a loud voice yelling

"WHERE'S THAT BASTARD! I'LL BASH HIS FACE IN!!!" Within an instant Miroku zoomed away, far, far away.

The rest shook their heads and followed him.

Kakashi soon took the lead and caught up to Miroku.

"So, How far did you get?" Kakashi asked curiously obviously interested in Miroku's hobby.

"Not far, all I found out was her name, Kaneyama Ayame." He sighed.

Suddenly their conversation was cut short by Naruto who threw a kunai into the trees.

"Baka" Sasuke said.

"You really need to stop doing that" Sakura added.

The rest shook their heads (again) and kept walking.

"I could've sworn I heard something." Naruto muttered, upset about being called an idiot.

* * *

Kagura's eyes were wide the kunai that was stuck in the tree had just barely missed her throat by less than a centimeter. That kid was better than she had thought.

"Kusa... " she cursed Naraku won't like this.

* * *

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAY!! I'm finally done!!!! So how'd you like it!! Does it make sense now! Plz review!! Ja-ne!! Oh,

and let me now what you think of Ayame coming in later in the story!

* * *


	6. A Day Off

YAAAY! I'm finally updating! This is my favorite fanfiction from the ones I wrote. So, I decided to update! It's been a while anyway. Sorry, It's taking me so long to update my stories, I'm not sure which ones you guys like, so I just update whichever one I feel like, but I really think I should end some of them. Well, this one will be over after a few chapters anyway. Plz give me ideas about what you think should happen, I like inputting other people's ideas and of course, I'll give you credit. So, anyways on with the story!

P.S: Since noone wrote anything about whether or not Ayame should be in the story Ill just wait until you say something and if you don't say anything… who knows? Alright, the chapter starts with the Miroku scene where Miroku gets beat up from Sande's pov since I didn't reveal that in the last chapter.

* * *

Ayame was sleeping peacefully in a soft sleeping kimono

(Ok? That sounds weird, but they exist, I KNOW they do!)

Her long black hair was open and spread across her pillow. She was frowning slightly as if she was having a bad dream, and woke up at the sound of the rice paper screen sliding open.

_Huh?_ She thought.

She saw a handsome black haired young man holding a staff.

_"What the hell…"_ she thought irritated, after all this guy had the nerve to just barge into her room in the middle of the night.

"My name is Miroku I am the monk who exorcised the demon plaguing this mansion." He smiled at her.

_'AAAAAAAHH! Die evil monk with the evil smile!_' She thought.

But she sat up with respect, bowed low and said "I am indebted to you honorable monk, my name is Kaneyama Ayame and I would be honored if I could be of your assistance."

Anyways, that's what she said, what she really thought was "_AAAH! Get out of my room, you FREAKIN CREEP!"_

Miroku smiled at her, "Well, actually I came here to ask you a question."

'_Damn, that smile is creepy… stay controlled, controlled. Don't scream, Ojiji will kill you._' She thought, what she said was

"Well, if you're looking for the restroom it's down the hall to the…"

She was interrupted by a soft chuckle from Miroku. '_HOW DARE YOU LAUGH YOU CREEP!'_

"Actually," he said "I have a much more personal request to ask of you." His eyes became sadder, more serious.

_'AAAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE REMOVE THIS CREEP FROM MY ROOM!_' is what she thought.

What she said was "Well, Houshi-sama if there's anything I can do…"

She was interrupted, again by Miroku. "Ayame…" He said softly taking her hands in his.

'_WHOA! TALK ABOUT INVADING PERSONAL PRIVACY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!BACK OFF CREEP! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! THE NERVE!'_ She didn't say anything because she was scared her thoughts would leak out and Ojiji would kill her.

_"I wish for you to bear me a child."_

There was an awkward silence, Ayame's face was blank, and her mind was quiet.

_ 'Did I hear him right, no… don't scream don't scream…damn it all to hell and back, SCREAM!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! YOU SWINE!" She chased him around her room throwing whatever she could at him and landing a blow wherever she could.

"It was merely a jest, I assure you!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder while running for his life.

"YEAH? WELL LAUGH THIS OFF BASTARD!" She shouted, not bothering to calm the fury that was raging inside of her.

The chase continued until Miroku realized it would be wise to run out the door. He nearly broke the rice paper screen on his way out. Ayame panted, and fell onto her tatami mat exhausted not bothering to chase Miroku anymore.

* * *

(We all know what happened after that so let's go back to where we were shall we?) 

"So, what's our next move? I don't think Naraku knows you guys knew it was an illusion yet, so you can use that to your advantage. But still, if you want information it'll be hard to get it from Naraku you can't just pull out a sword and start bossing him around- HEY! Are you listening to me!" Inuyasha yelled at the three genins.

They rolled their eyes at him.

Sasuke sighed, "Listen, Inuyasha whatever we are going to do, we don't take orders from you, we will do whatever our Sensei says and if you want to influence our course of action then you should talk to him."

Inuyasha fumed, irritated that this little shrimp was telling him what to do.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun you are so cool!" Sakura agreed.

"You tell him." Naruto said the first time he had ever agreed with Sasuke.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha began "I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Naruto jumped up at the idea of a fight. "Think you can beat me?" He asked "I'm Uzumaki Naruto the great ninja of Konoha!" He said confidently.

Inuyasha relaxed his position and with a strange expression pointed over Naruto's shoulder and said "Actually I was talking to your friend."

"WHAT?" Naruto said. '_Damn it! Always Sasuke, Sasuke,_ _Sasuke!_' He thought angrily with streams of tears pouring down his cheeks.

Sasuke was walking away calmly saying, "You're a waste of my time."

He put his hands in his pockets and wondered what they were going to do next, '_I hate to agree with him, but Inuyasha is right, we need to decide our next move. Kakashi-sensei is always obsessing about teamwork but he refuses to tell us anything about his plans, and this Inuyasha…_' He glanced at Inuyasha who was now chasing Shippo around for some reason.

_'He's just another Naruto_.' He rolled his eyes '_Great, just what I needed._'

* * *

They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest with all their tents already set up so they wouldn't have to bother with it later. Miroku and Kakashi sat together.

Kagome, Sango, and Sakura were deep in conversation about… their hair?

Shippo was sitting by the girls' feet with Kilala watching the random events that occurred at each group and getting chased by Inuyasha every time he made a sly comment.

Finally tired of chasing Shippo around like a maniac he went back to Naruto, happy to meet another person who was willing to talk sense.

"Honestly, I don't know why you have so much faith in that sensei of yours. In my opinion he's just as lecherous and unreliable as Miroku." He said pointing at the pair of them who were now blushing and giggling evilly while reading Kakashi's newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

Inuyasha and Naruto narrowed their eyes at the monk and the jounin.

Naruto was disappointed in his sensei. He was supposed to make a good impression, make these guys think that they were amazing ninjas! But he just had to mess it up with that book of his.

'_Well, I guess it's up to me then'_ Naruto thought.

"He may seem unreliable but that's an inconceivable theory, he is amongst the most trustworthiest comrades I know. He is powerful and manipulative not to mention tyrannical and a great dictator." Naruto was pleased he was able to think of so many good big words to describe his teacher.

'_I bet Inuyasha is totally impressed now'_ He thought to himself and looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction.

To his surprise, Inuyasha was staring at him with a blank expression,

"You know, I don't think half those words mean what you think they mean." He said.

'Er…' Naruto's eyebrow was twitching like crazy. "What do you know!" He shouted.

Inuyasha and Naruto's argument was cut short by Sasuke who walked up to the two of them and said,

"Oi Naruto!" His hands were still in his pockets and his face reflected his normal impassive expression.

"What do you want, Sasuke-baka?" Naruto asked, secretly relieved that Sasuke had saved him from such an embarrassing situation.

"You're the Baka. Where's Sakura?" He asked, with a slight frown.

"Sakura… Sakura… hmm… oh yeah Sakura…" Obviously Naruto was having difficulty thinking.

'_Damn it_,' Sasuke thought his eyebrow twitching '_why did Naruto have to be such a baka_!'

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of Naruto's stupidity and hit him on the head and yelled, "Sakura! Your pink-haired teammate!"

"Oh yeah, Sakura! She said something about going with those other girls to some hot spr-" Naruto said, happy he remembered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened realizing what Naruto was about to say and he clamped a hand on Naruto's mouth, but it was too late, Miroku and Kakashi were already gone.

"Damn it" He said letting go of Naruto.

"Why, what's wrong? where did Kakashi and Miroku go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed certain that only something stupid could happen next.

"They went to spy on Kagome and the others of course!" Inuyasha yelled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke sighed, as expected he was right.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted "How dare that monk go to spy on Sakura-chan!"

Inuyasha agreed immediately, "Let's go make them pay" Inuyasha added. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He could already see what would happen if Sasuke went.

_**Naruto's imagination**_

_Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm, "Oh, Sasuke-kun you're so brave and kind! Thank you sooo much! Naruto you should be more like Sasuke you baka!" She squeezed Sasuke's arm tighter. _

_"Naruto, you will always be second place" Sasuke smirked at Naruto and he and Sakura walked away arm in arm towards the sunset._

_**End Naruto's Imagination**_

"Noooooooooooo! That can NEVER happen!" Naruto screamed out loud, rivers pouring out of his eyes.

Inuyasha and Sasuke shared looks of confusion. Sasuke sighed and sat down cross-legged leaning against a tree.

"Aren't you gonna rescue your teammate?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Naruto yelled scared that his imagination would turn into reality.

"You two can go ahead and make idiots of yourselves, but I'll stay out of it, if it's all the same with you." Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto smiled happily '_Sasuke thinks he's so smart but he's missing out on a brilliant opportunity that baka!_' then he added out loud "Heh heh heh alright! Let's go save Sakura-chan!"

Inuyasha and Naruto ran off leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

_'Those idiots. Don't they notice what's going to happen? Anyways I don't have time to be thinking about them. _

_This Naraku person… _

_Why would he want us to think Konoha was destroyed? Was it to lure us to him? Or… was it to make us leave Konoha? That, (sasuke's eyes widen) that can't be it. No, there's plenty of ninja there, they would be safe, and-'_

"AAAAHH! NARUTO!"

"INUYASHA!"

"MIROKU!" The three shouts rang through the forest simultaneously scaring all birds away.

_'F__igures, those three will always be idiots. Didn't Naruto notice that? He's supposed to be a ninja for heaven's sake. Him? Hokage? Yeah right. Well maybe-_'

BANG!

"Sorry Saku-"

CRASH

"Kagome it's not what it- "

BOOM

"Sango I-"

CLUNK!' Sasuke couldn't help smirking that outcome was so obvious. Well, whatever.

Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi calmly walking back to the clearing unscathed.

'_Figures, A jounin wouldn't possibly get caught doing anything. But still Kakashi's such a- ugh never mind_.' Kakashi walked up to Sasuke who had his eyes closed desperately trying to rid his mind of evil thoughts about Sakura…

_'Damn it! Inner Self, you traitor!_' Sasuke shouted mentally.

'_**Come on,**_ "His inner self said, _**'you need a little humor in your life besides its fun seeing you distressed**_.' His internal conversation was interrupted by Kakashi who asked,

"Sasuke? What's with that look on your face? I see, you're upset that you didn't get to see the girls. Well, that makes sense, I mean even Naruto got to see, but well if you want I can tell you what it was like." Kakashi offered very helpfully (NOT!).

Sasuke had a horrified look on his face and he was as pale as if someone had just stuck a kunai in his gut.

His eyes were big white circles and he was backing up against the tree very comically.

Kakashi sighed and said "In case you didn't notice, that was a joke." Sasuke melted against the tree officially creeped out by his sensei.

Suddenly, a very bruised and sore Inuyasha walked in followed by equally, if not worse beat up versions of Naruto and Miroku. After which came the three girls each of them fuming.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and said "I would say you are Naruto but I'm not exactly sure because of that big purple bump." Naruto touched his bruise tentatively while Shippo rolled around the floor in hysteric laughter.

Sakura walked as far away from Naruto, Inuyasha, and Miroku as possible and stood by Sasuke who had stood up and dusted himself off when Naruto and the others had arrived.

"Naruto, you're such a pervert you should be more like Sasuke-kun!" Before Naruto could say anything an angry Sango pushed him out of her way and stormed towards Miroku.

She grabbed her hiraikotsu and hit him so hard on the head it left a bump twice the size of his head causing him to lose his balance, and fall over.

Kagome yelled SIT so hard and so many times people thought she might lose her voice.

Sakura, not to be outdone, grabbed all of Naruto's ramen from his bag (a good 20 or 30 cups) and dumped it in the river.

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto and Inuyasha shouted.

Once again, Sasuke congratulated himself on his genius in staying behind.

"Hmph!" all three girls clapped the dust off their hands and walked into their tents. Sasuke and Kakashi sighed and walked into their own tents and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naruto were left on the floor in pain.

Shippo was still rolling around laughing.

* * *

Sakura was sleeping really deep, It was one of those sleeps where you could tell someone was having either a really bad dream or a really, really good one.

Sasuke hated to drag her out of her rest, she did look rather peaceful, but it was her request.

"Sakura, Sakura!" He said softly while shaking her lightly. Sakura woke up and as a reflex kicked Sasuke out of the tent.

"_Oh my goodness, did I just-_" She thought frantically.

She ran out of her tent and rushed to Sasuke's side, he was laying on the grass in utter shock. Obviously, he had not expected that.

Well, it was good to know noone would be able to sneak up on her.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so so so so so sooooo sorry! I didn't know it was you! Gomen Nasai! Sasuke-kun I-" He held up a hand to stop her from talking and she helped him up.

The moonlight shone softly on the grass that was wet with dew. The river was humming softly and the wind was blowing just enough for it to be relaxing and to blow Sakura's hair slightly in Sasuke's face but not enough to make it really cold.

"Anyways, Sasuke-kun, why did you wake me up?" she asked.

He looked at her glad she was getting straight to the point and not wasting her time on stupid things like she used to.

"Training." He answered simply.

* * *

A/n: Ok, that's it! Would you believe it took me all day to write this! Well, I wasn't on the computer the WHOLE time, but still. Anyways, if there's anything you would like me to update please let me know! And if you have any ideas, as I said before, let me know! Please tell me whether or not Ayame should come in later in the story, tell me if you thought it was funny, stupid, sweet (?), whatever! Please just review! Arigato! Ja-Ne! 


	7. Training

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and the inu gang.

Chapter ? – Secret Weapon.

A/N: sorry I know I haven't updated since forever but all's well that ends well right? Im trying to finish my old stories so that I can put up some new ones… well lets see how that turns out. Also, check out my story "Would the Real Uchiha Please Stand Up?" So far its my favorite and its pretty funny check it out and give me ideas. Well, lets not waste any more time, on to the story!

You guys were waiting for this one, weren't you? XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or inuyasha, but speaking of which have you seen the german opening theme for inuyasha? Its kind of awesome.

* * *

Sakura stood at the foot of a tree unsure of what to do, she was already regretting this decision, why had she asked for this? She was only giving him more opportunities to witness her weakness and vulnerability.

"We have about an hour until sunrise," Sasuke began, "So let's get started."

Sakura nodded

"_I have to do this_" she reminded herself.

"For now, let's start with a sparring match." He ordered.

"A sparring match?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded in confirmation, "It will give me a chance to assess your skills and see what you are lacking."

She nodded and settled into a fighting stance, Sasuke nodded in return and settled into his own fighting stance.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, she inhaled the scent of the woods, the scent of the morning dew, and the aura of the coming battle. She adjusted her inner thoughts, her psychological point of view, prepared herself for the fight. She did this, in the blink of an eye.

She opened her eyes with a grim determination. Emerald met onyx.

There was the torrent of two potent fighters rushing towards battle.

She knew he would not attack first, his intention was to gauge her fighting skills. Simply put, she had to give it her all.

"_For the first time…"_

She jumped and attempted to hit him from above, he was gone in an instant and her fist crashed into the ground.

"_He's watching…"_

She sensed him behind her and sure enough he had just raised his leg to kick her, she quickly used the body flicker technique and was out of his reach in the blink of an eye.

_"I can't fail now…"_

Sasuke aimed a punch at her that she just barely managed to dodge, this was followed by a series of attacks that she struggled to avoid, and for the first time, she understood the meaning of the word genius.

"_And still…"_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes in agitation, "_still, he's holding back when I can only barely keep up_…"

She was fully aware of how frightening it was to be on the opposite end of that fearsome Uchiha skill.

She jumped to avoid a low kick, and then quickly did a backflip to avoid his "Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" he had formed the seals and executed the jutsu in the blink of an eye. She jumped onto a tree and held on to the branch by gathering chakra in her feet.

She gasped and fought for breath, sweat was streaming down her face in torrents. "_This is hopeless…"_ she thought frantically.

Uchiha Sasuke looked towards her calmly. "_What kind of strength is this?!"_ she thought in shock, he hadn't even lost her position for a moment!

Examining his features, she was thoroughly agitated to find he wasn't even breaking a sweat. He stood there as calmly as if he had done nothing more than stand there for the past 15 minutes.

"_He hasn't set any rules for this match…"_ she thought as she pulled out a kunai and rushed towards him once more.

She was already exhausted however, and this last attempt was a foolish one.

Sasuke simply stepped to the side, and sent her flying with a simple kick. She crashed into a tree and collapsed on the ground.

"_No, I can't… give up_" she thought as she gripped her kunai once more and struggled to her feet.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. The sparring match was over. He walked towards her coolly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and if Sakura hadn't been so vexed at her own weakness, she would have noticed the slight tone of concern in his voice.

"Y- yeah, I'm fine…" she trailed off, avoiding his gaze.

"_ I'm so pathetic… what must he think of me now…"_ She felt thoroughly humiliated.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

The moment I heard the sickening thud of her back crashing against the trunk of the tree, I knew I couldn't do this any longer. How was I supposed to fight her, when ordinarily I'm looking out for her welfare?

There was no doubt that her fighting skills were pathetic, but she did have a few redeeming qualities, and I made a mental note of each of them.

Excellent chakra control, better than mine, actually, and good analysis and strategy-forming skills. She was better than she gave herself credit for, but not in the ways she was looking for.

She attempted to stand up, but I shook my head to indicate that the match was over. At any rate, I had learned what I needed to know. She looked defeated and allowed herself to sink to the grass.

I walked towards her, "Are you alright?" I asked, wondering whether or not I had broken something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked towards the grass and refused to meet my gaze, it didn't matter. I sat down beside her.

"So far, the training is going good." I said in an attempt to inform her of the results, but she cut me off.

"How can you say that?!" She shouted. I turned my head to look at her calmly. She was shouting? At me?

She looked surprised at her outburst as well, and clenched her fists as she struggled to control her tears, I looked at the trees in front of me to offer her some privacy.

"It's just… Even I know that my performance was miserable… how can I …" She broke off and took a deep breath. "It feels hopeless." She said and looked in the same direction. I glanced at her and saw no sign of the tears she had controlled.

"You're looking in the wrong places." I said simply, she was being unnaturally dense.

She looked at me as if I was just saying it to comfort her, would I ever do that?

"You're annoying." I said. She looked at me in surprise. "If you want to do this, then take everything I say at face value, I will not say something I don't mean."

She nodded.

"You catch on to an enemy's attack pattern quickly, and you have excellent chakra control." I paused, giving her an opportunity to object.

"But… how does that help me in a real fight?"

Just as expected,

"If you didn't have these abilities, our match would have ended the moment I used my Katon." She thought about my words.

"At any rate, you're main problems are your pitiful chakra capacity, and your lack of the knowledge of any jutsu."

She smiled. "You make it sound so easy…" She said forlornly.

If I made it sound easy, she seemed to think it was impossible.

"The harder you train, the more you'll improve. If I teach you a few basic exercises to increase your chakra capacity, that will take care of one problem so long as you do it on a daily basis." She nodded, she seemed to be committing every word to memory.

"According to theory, with your chakra control you should be able to learn any technique I can teach you." The sun was rising and the sunlight streamed into her eyes, her eyes looked surprisingly like emeralds held up to the light.

She was determined, that was a good sign I thought with a smirk.

"You're right." She said simply standing up and dusting herself off. "I'm prepared to do whatever you say Uchiha-sensei!" She said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow, Uchiha-sensei? Where did that come from?

"We will continue your training at the same time tomorrow, but I won't be waking you up." I informed her.

"And one more thing." I added.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Don't tell anyone about this training. If we end up in a fight stay out of it and don't reveal any new powers."

"Huh? But why not?" She asked in confusion.

"No one knows about it, and no one will expect it, which is why an enemy will automatically single you out as the weakest and underestimate you. You realize of course, what a big advantage that would be." I explained.

She was quiet for a moment contemplating what I had said, "I would be… like… a secret weapon." She said eventually.

"Exactly." I replied with a smirk.

She nodded and smiled again. She offered a hand to help me up, but I waved it off and stood up on my own. She didn't seem offended and we walked back to camp together.

* * *

End Sasuke's POV

* * *

Sango and Kagome were washing some laundry in the river.

Inuyasha walked up to them with a yawn, "Ohaiyo… what's for breakfast?"

Sango frowned, but Kagome answered with a good-natured smile, "Well, I still have some ramen in my backpack if you want that."

"Sounds good." Inuyasha replied sitting down. It was at this moment that Sakura and Sasuke came out from the woods.

"Yo, where have you two been?" Inuyasha asked.

Sasuke barely spared him a glance and said "Hn." As if that was an answer.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and Sakura blushed realizing that everyone was getting the wrong idea.

Sasuke ignored everyone and headed into the tent he shared with Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura sighed and headed towards her own tent. She was physically exhausted but was eagerly awaiting the next day when her training would really begin.

She let herself fall onto her blankets, closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when she was forcefully jerked back to reality by Kagome's smiling face peering down on her.

"Sakura-chan?" She asked "you aren't about to go to sleep again are you?" Sakura sat up with difficulty,

"Actually I'm kind of tired and…" She trailed off, She could not go to sleep in the middle of the morning, what was she thinking?

Kagome crouched next to Sakura, "If you don't mind me asking what were you two doing in there?" She asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and panicked. What could she say? Sasuke had told her not to tell anyone about the training but… She instantly realized the best course of action. She opened her eyes and put on a stoic Sasuke-ish expression.

She stood up, said "Hn." And left the tent.

Kagome watched her go in confusion, but her expression quickly turned gleeful, "There's something going on between them, I just know it!"

Sakura stood outside the tent once more and looked around everyone was eating ramen, had she actually fallen asleep for a while?

It seemed like she was only there for a little while. They all looked up at her.

Sasuke was in the middle of eating some ramen he was eating in an outrageously "proper" fashion, the way he was probably taught to eat as a child. As a "representative" of the Uchiha clan. It made her smile. Everything about him was prim.

"Ne, Sakura chan!" said Naruto, "Don't you want to eat?" He asked indicating towards the ramen pot with his chopsticks.

"Hurry up with your breakfast," Kakashi said "We need to move quickly."

Sakura nodded and kneeled by the grass, she grabbed a bowl and chopsticks and ladled some ramen into her bowl.

Kakashi discussed their course of action with the members of the Inuyasha gang. Sakura listened carefully without offering her opinion, Kakashi sensei could take care of it.

She took this time to watch and observe Sasuke who was watching Kakashi apparently absorbed in the conversation. She was truly grateful to him, maybe this way, she would finally be able to become an excellent ninja. She found herself smiling warmly at him.

Eventually they finished the meal and decided that the girls should wash the dishes and the guys would pack all their belongings. This was done in about 15 minutes and then they were on the move again.

"So, ne …" Naruto began "How are we supposed to find this Naraku guy?"

"Simple" said Inuyasha, "All we have to do is look for the biggest catastrophe in the region, and Naraku will most likely be the cause of it."

"But by then" added Miroku " He'll probably be long gone again"

"Not this time" said Naruto with determination, "We cant afford to lose him! We need answers!"

Kagome smiled at Naruto, "Yes, I'm sure we'll make it." She said supportively.

They walked forward until they reached a bridge which was first tested by Kilala, and then they proceeded to walk over it single file until they reached the other side.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances. She changed her pace to walk beside him.

"Sasuke-kun, have you noticed it then?" she asked.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it, we're being followed."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, for now, don't attract any attention but don't let your guard down. "

"Should I do what you said earlier?"

"Hn."

They walked on with the rest of the crew but it didn't take long, they were soon "ambushed". Cornered against the edge of the cliff, on one side was a horde of villagers and on the other the cliff and the bridge.

"Hahaha! Well, it seems you're going for quantity instead of quality, is that it Inuyasha?"

A feminine voice said. They all turned to look at her. Kagura stood there in her complete regalia a smirk on her face that was only half-hidden by the fan she held.

* * *

A/N: sorry it feels like the story gets dumber with every word but Im dead tired so that's it for now! 


End file.
